The Little Pink Book
by Ten Roses Gone
Summary: The Doctor has left her on Earth, and she has no clue why. The only things she has left is one of his shirts and a little pink book she is too scared to open. Whats holding her back, and why is this innocent journal so frightening? Slightly AU? Ten/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: Hey guys! Long time no story/update, huh? Yeah. Sorry about that! Well. I recently became VERY obsessed with Doctor Who. And I'm sorry to say it but I have lost complete interest in basically every other story I've written on the site. Heh heh Don't kill me! *runs away*. But I really hope I can keep up with this one, and I hope you enjoy it! Sadly I do not have a beta for this, I don't think I need one (yes I do but no) because I would just get confused and end up posting worse shit then my unedited chapters I put up because I must. So, without further ado: please enjoy my new story!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who.**

Chapter 1:

Rose stared out the window of Marvin's, the closest chipper to her apartment in the Powell Estates. How she ended up here on Earth while The Doctor was out traversing the galaxies was unknown. They had been traveling together for just about five years now, but of course it's hard to keep track when you're on the TARDIS.

A few months ago, The Doctor in all his 10th regeneration wonder had up and left her. On_ Christmas_. Bad things always seemed to happen on Christmas and The Doctor leaving Rose to rot on Earth was just the latest in their five year streak.

Over the months, Rose had given up on most things. She stopped dying her hair, letting the line of blonde descend down the side of her head like a rock climber propelling down the side of a mountain. She'd stopped caring about what people thought of her, and wore the Doctor's blue button down every day. She wouldn't let her Mum wash it, claiming that it was the only thing connecting them and if the shirt stayed the same so would he. The only time Rose took the shirt off was so she could shower or sleep. It was getting to the point where Jackie would search for the damned button down every night just to get rid of it because Rose was so damned good at hiding things.

Rose didn't know why the Doctor had left her. They'd just been popping by her Mum's to say hello when he had told her that her TARDIS key wasn't connected anymore and needed to be fixed. He'd taken the key, and fled to the TARDIS with Rose still inside the Powell Estates. She hadn't even known he'd dematerialized until nightfall.

But Rose knew he'd be back. _"He just has to come back. He can't just leave me here"_ She found herself repeating the words in her head almost every minute of the day. _"I just know he hasn't left me. I'm not like Sarah Jane! He cant've left me like he left her, yeah?"_

"Rose hun. Please come back home with us. It's getting late."

"He's not comin' tonight, Rose. Come away from the window."

"Sweet'eart we only want the best for you."

"Rose, please. Just get over 'im, he's not coming back."

"I know what'll cheer you up! A nice cuppa, yeah?"

"Babe, he's gone."

"Rose I'm worried. Come away from the window, yeah? He's not out there. He's not comin' back. Come home sweet'eart."

"_JUST SHUT UP!" _She said slamming her fists down on the table. "He's coming back for me. He said he'd come back for me. I don't give a damn if you two don't bloody believe it! Just _leave me ALONE!"_ Rose got up from her seat and pushed past her mother and…what was Mickey? Her boyfriend? Her best friend? No, neither of those. _"He's the bloody Tin Dog"_ She thought bitterly as she trudged back to the Powell Estates. The wind whipped her half brown, half blonde hair into her face, and the rain stung against her pink cheeks. "_Just you wait and see, Tin Dog, he's coming back for me."_ She concluded, stepping in a muddy puddle.

_"Damn you, Doctor."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hello again! Thank you all so much for reviewing and following and favoriting! I love you all so very very much! This is chapter 2! Yay! Rose finds the pink book in this one, would anyone like to guess whats in it? I'll give you cookies! Bonus points to the ones of you who recognized the shirt thing from Alice Bliss! I'd just finished that book and couldn't help but put it in! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who

_The wind whipped her half brown, half blonde hair into her face, and the rain stung against her pink cheeks. "Just you wait and see, Tin Dog, he's coming back for me." She concluded, stepping in a muddy puddle. _

_"Damn you, Doctor."_

**Chapter 2:**

The Doctor was having a hard time being separated from Rose as well. For him it had been a little over a year since he last saw her, but then again who can tell on the TARDIS? He'd been stuck in the TARDIS the whole time, as he was being catapulted across the universes by the Time Vortex and a curse the Time Lords put on it months before Gallifrey's demise. The Doctor had already been through Pete's universe, a universe where the Daleks ruled supreme, and a universe where the Children of Gallifrey had gone corrupt. That last one was funny, The Doctor had met himself. Well, more of an alter ego self. Their two TARDISes had collided and it took them three days (maybe more) to untangle the souls of the two time vessels.

But currently he was drifting in the Vortex, sitting in Rose's bedroom and listening to the TARDIS sing her songs as she tried to comfort him. He had no way of getting back to her, or gaining control of the TARDIS until he was back in their home universe, which looked like it was on the horizon of impossible.

Meanwhile in her respective universe, Rose sat in her bedroom daydreaming about Raxicoricofallipitorius, Satellite 5, New Earth, and all the other places the Doctor had taken her once upon a time. She couldn't remember a time when the Doctor had just up and left her like this, except for when he purposefully sent her away because they were in danger. As she was trying to think of why he'd left her, Rose failed to imagine just how hard this was for the Doctor. How could she? The little human who thought she was something. Well she was, but she never imagined the magnitude of it all.

And I'm fairly certain you're wondering things like: "Magnitude of it all? What does that mean?" Well I can't tell you that now can I? It would ruin the ned of this story. But I can tell you: Rose changed. All that time spent in the Time Vortex changed her, for the better of course, but it still changed her.

With her daydreaming turned to nightmares about if the Doctor was coming back or not, Rose got up from her bed and began tidying up the messy room she had practically lived in for months.

Halfway through the job, in the corner of her eye, Rose caught sight of a bright pink book. It was the kind of bright pink that a seven year old girl would obsess over, saying it was "the color every girl wears and you're not cool if you don't have it". But it was a different sort of pink too. A more demure pink, a soft pink. _"How can it be soft, if its _hot _pink?" _Rose wondered as she turned around to face the book.

It was an innocent book, just a small pink thing on Rose's nightstand. But it wasn't innocent, how could it be? It was shimmering-no, flickering- back and forth between that soft pink and that hot pink. (Bloody hell thats a lot of pink) And it had just…well, _appeared_ there.

"One foot in front of the other, Rose." She said to herself, "Its just a book, yeah?" Reassurance, about a book? _"Mad, I am…"_

Reaching the nightstand where the mysterious book lay, Rose tentatively reached out a hand, but before she could touch the book her subconscious screamed at her not to touch it. And she obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Sorry about not updating every day like I was hoping to! Had a minor block there! But I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

_Reaching the nightstand where the mysterious book lay, Rose tentatively reached out a hand, but before she could touch the book her subconscious screamed at her not to touch it. And she obeyed._

**Chapter 3:**

"Rose babe, get up. We're going shopping!"

"Don't wanna." Rose grumbled as she attempted to grab back the covers that Shareen had just ripped from her. Shareen just sighed and threw the covers into the corner of her best friend's messy room. "Now, we want to look pretty for when that Doctor of yours comes back don't we?"

"Yes…" Rose mumbled, rubbing her eyes and swinging her legs off the bed. "And we don't know when he's coming back now, do we?"

Again Rose had to agree. "So get your lazy arse up and dressed. We're going to the shopping mall. C'mon! We haven't got all day!"

"Who invited ya here anyways, Shareen?" Rose asked. "Not that I don't want you, but I didn't call you, and I think Mickey would be too afraid."

Shareen laughed. "Afraid of me since fifth grade! An' I'm proud of it! But to answer your first question: Your Mum. She called me sayin' you haven't done anything but sit around and mope for the past three months! Bloody Hell, Rose. He's just some guy who forgot to call. Didn't you say he was on a business trip?"

_He didn't just _forget_ to call…_"Yeah." Rose sighed. "Yeah, just on a business trip."

"Alright then. Get that cute bum up and lets get going!" Shareen said throwing a pink dress and some converse at her. "Wear this."

"I didn't think I owned a dress." Rose said, fingering the pink fabric. It was the exact color of the book. The little pink book that had begun to plague her dreams. It had been a week since she discovered the book, and the only thoughts Rose ever had about it was during her dreams, which were more like nightmares. Nightmares were taking over her dreams just like the book was. Sure, she'd been having nightmares about the Doctor since he left, but now it was nightmares about the book.

"Well yeah, I found it on your doorstep this morning with the tag '_For My Rose'_. Who d'ya think that was from?" Shareen absentmindedly fiddled with the cap of a bottle of perfume, and a hand on top of the pink book.

"Shareen?" Rose asked, pulling her shirt over her head. "You don't think it could have been from that guy who works at the chippery? Ya know, the one who has that obsession with me?" She paused. "Or maybe from Mickey, or Mum? No couldn't have been from Mum…" Rose pulled the dress over her head and slid her pajama bottoms off. "Shareen?"

_Bright colors, stars, names of constellations. It all flashed before her. There was starlight everywhere, the things she could see! She could see whole worlds undiscovered by the present day. Badwolf. Worlds with names eleven syllables long, worlds with names one syllable long. And the people of the worlds! Green and blue and pink and orange. Spiky and smooth and scaly and rough. They were incredible! Oh and the knowledge zooming past all the . She knew everything! _

Her best friend had stilled completely, one hand on top of the book, her eyes glazed over. "Shareen…? Are you okay?" Rose slowly padded over to her friend. It wasn't like her to just stop like that.

_She knew what Gallifrey was. She knew what Time Lords were. She knew who was a Time Lord and who wasn't quite there yet. She knew _anything_. Anything and everything was hers. Words words words. They all flashed in front of her. Badwolf. TARDIS. Rassilon. Slytheen. Rose. Tyler. Burning. Burning. BURNING! Her head. It pounded. It hurt. It hurt! It was burning! She was burning! _

Her best friend had stilled completely, one hand on top of the book, her eyes glazed over. "Shareen…? Are you okay?" Rose slowly padded over to her friend. It wasn't like her to just stop like that.

After a few seconds, Shareen blinked and turned her head towards Rose, eyes still cloudy, head still on fire. "Yeah I'm fine. C'mon. Lets go get you ready for your Time Lord."

_Time Lord? Did I tell her about him? Must've. _Rose thought, and without a second doubt her mind moved on from the subject. But Rose was right to wonder. She hadn't told Shareen, the book had. That little, pink, innocent book that had invaded Shareens mind and planted the information was planning something.

An inanimate object was planning something, and the universes were ripping open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Hey! Sorry for the late update! Writers block. Hope you enjoy this!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO  


_An inanimate object was planning something, and the universes were ripping open._

_Chapter 4: _

"What?!" The Doctor shouted at his monitor. The universes were splitting and colliding, and he was still drifting through time. The timelines were getting marred, however. It had been three years in Rose's world, apparently. A letter had appeared one day in the TARDIS, labeled "Doctor". It was her saying goodbye, that she had moved on, that she didn't want him to come back if he had abandoned her. It had only been two days since that letter, and the Doctors eyes were still raw, and the tearstreaks on his face still fresh. Time had slowed down, he found himself living days over, so it was no surprise to see the letter fresh on his captains char again. He didn't read it this time, he didn't even touch it for fear of it saying something worse. But currently, something was worse.

Fiddling with the controls absentmindedly, the Doctor stared at the monitor, the very same monitor that held the traitorous picture. He was staring at a picture of Rose, in front of a grave that read John Smith. "So they've finally laid me to rest…" He muttered and ran a hand through his hair. Halfway through the fluffy tuft, he paused, noticing some other discrepancy in the image. 2016. The date on his tombstone said 2016. It hadn't been three years, only three years since she sent the letter out. It had been six.

Six years since he accidentally dumped her on Earth. And another discrepancy! She was smiling, a hand on her stomach, and what looked like a mans shoulder cropped out. "Bloody…" The Doctor swore, sinking down to the grating. Not only had she moved on, she had gotten married and was expecting a child. A child. The Doctor kicked the console with sudden anger. "How could she..?" He yelled through the sobs wracking his body.

In 2014 London, Rose Tyler was being dragged by Shareen to Henriks. It was the last place she wanted to go right now, as she had met _him _there. "Shareen, I don't think-"

"Nonsense, babes! C'mon! It'll be fun! Just think, maybe when he gets back, he'll finally pop the question!" She winked back at her blonde friend while pulling her to the Wedding and Engagements section of the store. Rose had been set up by Shareen on a blind date the year before and had fallen in "love". Of course, it was all for show, just something to do while she was waiting for the Doctor to return. Two years. It had been two years.

"Oh alright then. I guess this could be kind of fun, yeah?" Rose laughed after a long silence. "So what do you know about wedding dresses that you just shooed away the consultant?" Yelling after her friend as she flit through the white wonderland, Rose peered around an enormous veil. "Nothing! I just know what will look better on you!" And after that, Shareen wasn't heard from.

Re-emerging after thirty minutes, Shareen dumped a pile of white lace, tulle, satin, silk, anything on Rose's lap. "Oi, whats all this for?" Rose said, struggling to be free from the sheer weight of the dresses. Upon finally throwing the dresses on the floor, she saw Shareens face.

"Oh alright. Fine, I'll try them on." So she reached down, grabbed a fistful of dress and sulked to the dressing room.

She was _married_. Married and _pregnant? _When did that happen? "She said she'd be with me forever" The Doctor stroked the coral interior of the TARDIS, who hummed in sad response. "I was going to come back and give her.." He put his hand on the breastpocket that held the ring. The last Gallifreyan bonding ring in existence. A month before he had disappeared and gotten stuck in the Time Vortex, he asked the TARDIS to spare a coil of her Rotor. She had, of course, and he'd made it into a bonding ring, complete with ten years of his life, to heal her if need be.

"We were going to-" Pulling the ring out of the pocket, he chucked it down the hall sadly. She was married, and he couldn't change that, no matter how many trips he made once he got back.

She tugged the zipper up the side of the white boddice, and spun around to face her reflection. "Beautiful". Rose jumped, and tentatively unlocked the door to the dressing room. "Hello? Is anybody in here?" Picking up her skirt, she stepped further out into the open. She could see the dress in full now, and what a dress it was.

"Beautiful"

"Who is there?" She spun in the direction of the voice. Now there was another mirror, and in it was the flash of a coat. A trench coat all too familiar for Rose's comfort. "Doctor?" Rose backed up, and peered out of the waiting room. She could see Shareen, the attendants, and all the Bridezillas dragging their grooms around the store. "Doctor!" She gasped as she saw the tan among a sea of white, and she made a descision. Rose ran.

She ran out of the store, in full bridal glory, and out onto the street. Searching desperately for any sight of the blue box, she cried out again. "Doctor!" But without reply, she sank to the ground, tears pouring down her cheeks as Henriks security guards came to collect her, and the unpaid for dress.

She willing gave herself to them, she didn't want to steal the dress, she had only wanted to see-"No." She growled at herself. "He wasn't there you stupid girl. He wasn't there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Yes, another update! Wheee! I promise to try an update again asap.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO

_She willing gave herself to them, she didn't want to steal the dress, she had only wanted to see-"No." She growled at herself. "He wasn't there you stupid girl. He wasn't there."_

Chapter 5:

He was back, he was back in her universe, and he was going to win her back. Eagerly flipping switches and turning nozzles, the Doctor flew them to the Powell Estates. The Powell Estates, 27th April, 2015. It was Rose's wedding day.

"Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful!" Jackie Tyler cooed. Rose was getting married, to Martin Simmons, the man she met two years previous on a blind date. She didn't love him, no. She just wanted to forget about the alien who made her _feel. _The Doctor had made her feel, and see everything in a different way. And that was exactly the reason she was wearing her "stolen" dress, and staring without emotion into a floor length mirror. "Doesn't she look beautiful, Mickey?"

"Yeah, she does." He mumbled. Mickey and Martha Jones had gotten married weeks ago, and Martha was mad at him. "Oh stop moping, this is my little girls big day!" Jackie squealed in Rose's ear. Rose flinched.

"Mum, Micks? Can you jus' leave me alone for a bit?" She said, fiddling with her engagement ring. "I just need to compose my tho-" She stopped.

"Rose hun, you okay?"

"Shh! I-Do you hear that?" Rose said, with her first genuine smile on her face since 2012. "Its him. He's here." Rose pushed her family out of the way, and flew down the stairs (quite impressively) in her wedding gown. Bursting out of the door, Rose paused again.

"Hello there, Rose Ty-lah. Miss me?"

He was standing there. The _Doctor_ was standing right. There! He didn't look any different, same pinstripes, same converse, same hair. Same Doctor. Grinning like a love-sick fool, he stood there looking at her. "You were anticipating my arrival then?" He said gesturing to her gown.

Rose's smile dropped instantly. "You have _got_ to be kidding me" She screeched. The Doctor blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. He didn't want her to see how long he'd been gone, how much he knew about her future, how he couldn't save her from domestic life.

Smack.

There it was, the slap. Closing his eyes, the Doctor let his tears fall. "I'm sorry, Ro-"

"No. You don't _get_ to_ apologize. _You left me here! You left me here for three years with a goddamn diary as company!"

"A Diary? What dia-Oh." Placing his hands gently on Rose's exposed shoulders, he looked her straight in the eye. "Tell me you didn't open the diary, Rose."

"Of course I didn't! Its not everyday there is a diary that jumps from place to place!" She scowled. "Oh, wait, I suppose it is for you. You've been off having adventures without me. Well guess what? _So have I!_" Pulling Rose into a hug, the Doctor realized she was crying too.

After dismissing the limosine, the Tyler clan marched to the chapel. Rose, who was leading the pack like a warrior coming home from battle, looked disastrous and powerful due to her dress was stained and dirty after hitting the Doctor's chest one to many times that her strength gave out and she fell to the pavement, sobbing again. Jackie looked like she was in mourning, even with the shiny pink dress. Shareen giggled and bounced the entire way, Rose was happy, or at least she would be. Mickey trailed behind the three, occasionally glaring back at the Doctor. The one whose feet shuffled, whose converse were now soaked in the mud puddles created by the mornings rain.

Abruptly, the quick, purposeful pace Rose had built up stopped and she whipped around. "First things first" she declared before walking straight up to the Doctor and pressing her lips onto his in forgiveness. Breaking the kiss, the Doctor put his forehead to hers and whispered.

"I guess time can be rewritten." The response he got was a confused glare, and the throat clearing of once Jackie Tyler. Stepping apart, they muttered their sorries and continued on the way to the church.

Late that night, the couple laughed as they strolled back to the TARDIS. Rose leant heavily on the Doctors arm, she was more than a bit tipsy after a night of letting go. The Doctor himself was innebriated, not as much as his girlfriend, but drunk none-the-less.

Taking the TARDIS key out of his pocket, he opened the doors. But just as Rose began to head in, the Doctor scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. "What'a you doin'?" Rose giggled. "Just taking my wife home!" He replied. This seemed to sober her up slightly.

"Wife?"

"Did I say wife? I meant girlfriend, sorry love." He looked down at her, still in his arms. "U-unless you want to be my…Well, my wife."

Rose gaped, "your wife?"

"Ah, I knew it was a bad idea. C'mon lets just go to bed." He put her down and shrugged his coats off. "Comin'?" He said, working the purple tie loose.

"Doctor, you are the most…" She considered her words. "Nevermind" Rose said before launching herself at him, pressing kisses over his jaw and multiple to his lips. "I would _love _to be your wife!" Letting out a very "masculine" squeal, the Doctor spun her around before carrying her to _their_ new bedroom. Everything was perfect.

During all the festivities the new couple was sharing, something pink materialized in the Console Room. The Little Pink Book was back.


End file.
